User blog:MikeSulpher/The Untold Backstory of "Linky"
Linky was found in a abaonded place, his backstory was never told...Until Now. Kevin walked home from school. He had the same boring routine...he entered his house to see his parents. His dad looked at him, "Welcome home, little shit....go to your room, and don't get out until dinner!" Kevin ran upstairs, and went into his room holding the tears in his eyes. His brother, then came in the room angry. "You didn't do my homework nerd....now I am failing." Kevin looked to his left to see his father, Kevin quickly shield himself with his arms. His father shouted, "You fucking worthless shit!" His father grabbed him by the neck, and pinned him to the wall. Kevin was gags, and was choking, "I-I'm...s-sorry" He couldn't hold back the tears. His father, then kicked him in the stomach, and threw him onto the ground, kicking him repeatedly. Kevin couldn't even breath for a few seconds from his father kicking him in the stomach so hard. His father grabbed a small knife, and stabbed Kevin's arm, and kicked him in the head. Kevin woke up with blood on his clothes from the previous night. He looked at his stab wound, his father had stabbed him with a knife, and it was wrapped around with bandages. He had multiple bruises, and cuts on around his body. His mother walked in, and said, "...Hey, Kevin...wanna go the place you like...remember...Linky's Fun Place?" Kevin wiped the tears in his eyes, and replied, "Yes..." Kevin shut the door, and took off his clothes, and wore new ones. He, then went inside of the car, and his mother drove off. Kevin saw the place, and he had a bright smile on his face. His mother, then parked the car, and Kevin ran out of the car. He ran inside the Fun Place, and looked at every game they had. He then heard a voice, "Welcome to Linky's Fun Place kiddies!". He looked at the stage, and saw Linky, Jesse, Hextor, and Blinky. He ran over to the stage, and actually went on top of it. Adults were screaming, "GET OFF THE STAGE KID!" He turned around with a confused face, and replied. "....why?" A loud scream was heard....and Kevin was on the floor he didn't move...he had a big wound on his head, and everyone looked at Blinky with his sharp dagger. Kevin was too close to Blinky, and he died as Blinky accidentally did this to him.... Hours Later, a man goes up to the body in the hospital, and holds his hand. "....I will fix you...." The man sneaked his body out of the building, and head to Linky's Fun House at night! He stuffed Kevin inside of Linky, the man said, "....poor kid, you were just a innocent kid...you never deserved any of those beatings, and abuse....You never deserved any of this..." Linky's Fun House was shut down due to the place smelling horribly bad...and also due to Kevin's death. Few years later it was reopened it new animatronics, and one of the suits have been possessed...and I know that you already know who is possessing the suit.... 'Written By: ThatRandomMike ' Category:Blog posts